Tainted Angel
by Nicki003
Summary: Kagome gets lucky and becomes the drummer in a hometown band. Her home life gets worse and worse as the group becomes more and more successful. What will happen as she becomes closer to her band mates and tries to hide the marks that life has left on her?
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: **Listen up cuz I'm only going to write this once for legal copyright reasons. I do not own the Inuyasha series, any of the characters, or any rights to any of the things refering to the previously stated items, nor will I ever. But I may own specified characters in the story.

**Background information: **The story is inspired by the song Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (sorry if that is spelled wrong). I was sitting in my room painting my nails and I heard the song so I decided to come back to writing. So please enjoy the story and I hope you like it.

**Author's Notes: **Any comments or questions you may have can be sent to me by review or by P.M'ing me. Suggestions are very welcome. If you have an idea for me to add to the story please P.M me. I'm sorry but I won't take ideas by review, I don't want to ruin it for anyone else. But if your idea is used I will make sure you are credited. If you are not registered to fanfiction and still have an idea then e-mail it to me using the e-mail in my profile and leave a name or alias you want credited (please appropriate names only) If you feel that I have innacurately rated my entry than please inform me right away.

**Summary: **Kagome gets lucky and becomes the drummer in a hometown band. Her home life gets worse and worse as the group becomes more and more successful. What will happen as she becomes closer to her band mates and tries to hide the marks that life has left on her?

**Chapter One:** The Beginning

_I__ sat silently, a slight anxious smile on my face. The rain poured outside the diner window, as it trickled down the window and pooled at the bottom of the frame before overflowing down to the soaked, dirty pavement. The bell above the door sung out and I looked up only to see an old lady entering the diner. I turned back to the window and lost myself in the rain. Lightening crashed and thunder boomed out as if, in warning of the coming events. The bell chirped again but I ignored it. Thunder boomed loudly and startled me back to reality. Then the lightening crashed again and the chair across from me was pulled back._

_"Kagome?" I looked up. A guy, no, a man stood there leaned on the back of the chair. His eyes were as blue as the sky, hair , the colour of pure gold. His skin was tanned but white. He smiled, showing off a set of perfect white teeth. His arms were lightly muscled, which showed in the snug white t-shirt he wore under his coat. If I'd been standing, I would have fallen over. He stood there allowing me to scan his body, before politely requesting to take a seat. I nodded with a smile._

_"Yes hello, I'm Kagome. You must be Houjou?" I said quietly._

_"Yes that's me. How do you do?" He asked simply._

_"Very well, and yourself?" I asked._

_"Absoloutly perfect today thank you." He stated._

_Maybe that is when I should have been afraid, perhaps not. I'll never know for sure, so all I can do is guess. But then I'd spend the rest of my life guessing, and worrying. And who wants to spend their life wondering if a decision was foolish, or simply uninformed..._


	2. Meetings and Secrets

Somewhere in the distance birds chirped and dogs barked. The tree branches rustled and moved as the wind swept through them and squirrels ran over then to bring the morning supply of food home to the nests. Squirrels exchanged squeaks of delight or displeasure amongst each other and the fellow creatures running through the tree. Then there was the awful, dreaded beeping from the alarm which sat next to the bed on the bedside table. She figured she'd let it beep this morning, let him deal with it, it was closer to him after all. As her mind shut out the noise and she began to drift back to sleep there was a blunt pressure on her arm which woke her up fully.

"Can you get the goddamn, fucking alarm clock you lazy slut!" A loud deep voice shouted sleepily.

Her arm throbbed violently but she didn't allow and sign of pain to slip from her. She crawled over hm, careful not to rest on him and shut the alarm clock off before returning to her own side of the bed gently and silently. She closed her eyes and began to return to sleep, before another dull thud landed on the same spot on her arm almost making her whimper.

"Don't you listen girl? Get the fuck up stupid," he said, again, thumping her arm. Quickly she sat up and climbed out of bed and made her own side of the bed, knowing she'd have to do it again.

"I'll make you some coffee and breakfast before I leave," she said. She immediately mentally slapped herself for adding the last part.

His eyes snapped open. "Leave? And where the fuck do you think you're going?" He questioned.

"I'm simply going to look for another job. The pay is not high enough at the one I have," she said and added, as a flattery, "it's not your responsibility to support me because I'm too lazy to get a better job."

"That's right. Good, I'm glad you actually stopped being retarded long enough to listen to me for five-fucking-minutes," he said with a cruel smile.

'Five minutes, more like three hours while you were...'

"What! Get the fuck out and make me some coffee bitch!" He shouted, interrupting her thought.

"Coming right up," she replied and left the room.

"Shut up!" He yelled after her.

She went to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee just the way he liked it. She went upstairs and went into the washroom. She quickly hopped in the shower. Using cool water to avoid irritating the new bruises. She washed her hair and body, using her favourite scent. Her music played quietly and she sang gently to it.

A few minutes later she stepped out and wrapped herself in a towel. She pulled on her clothes for the day, being sure to check that they covered the many marks on her back, arms and legs. She then applied deodorant and brushed her teeth. Finally she looked in the mirror.

There was three large deep purple bruises which showed on her cheeks and neck. She applied her foundation to her face first. It made the marks only appear light red. Then she put on some blush, mascara, and eyeliner. Finally she used a little foundation to cover the bags under her eyes. She looked beautiful and very awake by the time she was done.

She returned downstairs and readied a cup for him so he would only need to pour it. Then quickly made him some breakfast, leaving it to warm but not cook more on the burner. He came down the stairs slowly, loping to the washroom, then back to the kitchen. She quickly placed a kiss on the cheek he had turned to her in expectancy. He smiled sweetly and kissed her very gently back.

"You look beautiful Kagome-chan," he said affectionatly.

She smiled sweetly and replied, " Thank you Houjou-san."

He nodded and smiled. "Have a wonderful day."

She grabbed her car keys and left the kitchen, walking down the hall and out the front door. She walked as quickly as possible without hurting herself down the shrine steps and unlocked the door of her green and gold car. She slipped in gently and closed the wing doors, started the car and sped off in the direction of the Osaka Auditorium.

* * *

"For christ sakes, can't we get some real drummers in here?" The deep voice boomed., "If you're not a drummer... Get the hell out!"

"Inuyasha calm down. They don't know what you want from them," a deep, almost melodic voice said calmly.

"I want them to actually know how to play. That's all," the first man yelled.

Kagome giggled quietly at the back of the room. The first man's head turned to look at her. His eyes, the colour of molten gold. His hair was short and spiked in the front. "Is there something I can help you with girl?"

Kagome quickly hushed, "I'm sorry Taro-sama. I didn't mean to interrupt you."

He glared at her. "Oh come off it Inuyasha, you're frightening the poor girl. She meant no harm in laughing," the other man said.

He quickly hopped of the stage and went to her. "Sorry about him, he's not fond of being up this early, Miss..."

"Kagome," she finished for him.

He smiled, "ah yes, Kagome-san. I am Miroku Houshi, and he is Inuyasha Yaminu. The woman behind the keyboard is Sango Taijiya, the red-head is Ayame Otaka and the final girl is Rin Noto , the man with the guitar is Kouga Ookami and the man in the suit is Sesshoumaru Yaminu." He pointed out the people as he mentioned the names. Inuyasha still seethed silently. She looked up into his eyes again. He glanced down, his eyes locked on hers. Her heart jolted and he shivered slightly. After he turned away, she discreetly slipped her ring off her finger and into her pocket. Miroku noticed this and frowned. But took her hand and led her to the stage, giving her a boost onto the stage. As he did this, Kagome winced gently but ignored it.

"Okay let's try Thanks For the Memories," Inuyasha band got into position and Kagome pulled out her drum sticks before taking a seat behind the drum set. Sango began the rhythm on the keyboard and Inuyasha started singing, soon Kagome joined in then Miroku and Kouga with Ayame sitting out. Miroku, and Kouga sang background. (the stuff in brackets)

"_I'm gonna make you bend and break  
(It sends you to me without wait)  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show  
(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
'Who does he think he is?'  
If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys_

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
'He, he tastes like you only sweeter'_

Inuyasha turned to watch Kagome in awe, she was alot better than he'd thought she would be.

_Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand (one night stand off)_

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
'He tastes like you only sweeter'  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
'He, he tastes like you only sweeter'_

Inuyasha glanced in Kagome's direction while he sang the the next verse. She smirked and stuck her tongue out playfully and he smirked then looked away and kept singing.

____

They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms collecting page-six lovers  
Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes

I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa

_O__ne night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
'He tastes like you only sweeter'  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

_One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
'He tastes like you only sweeter'  
One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
'He, he tastes like you only sweeter'"_

The song came to an end and Sango whistled, "Wow, you are fucking amazing!"

Miroku smirked in agreement with Sango's comment and winked at Kagome. Ayame and Rin came running to her and hugged with a grins. Kouga smiled. Sesshoumaru, smirked and even Inuyasha smiled.

"Wow, you are the best drummer we've had..." Inuyasha paused in thought, "ever."

Kagome repeated that slowly to herself. "Best drummer we've had... Oh my god does that mean I'm in?"

All six of the band members, and Sesshoumaru nodded. "Come on, you think we'd say no, and let some other group snag you up?"

Kagome laughed. "Thank you guys. All of you," she said, looking pointedly at Inuyasha.

"So are you gonna come grab a drink with us?" Sango said as she began getting up.

"A drink? Oh what time is it?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"It's three-thirty," Rin said.

"Shit, when is the first practice I have to get home, sorry," Kagome said hastily grabbing her drum sticks and wiping them off.

"Tomorrow at nine, at our 'studio'," Miroku said.

Kagome tilted her head slightly in question. Miroku and Sango laughed at her expression then Miroku said, "It's Sango's place, that's where we practice."

Kagome nodded in understanding. Where do you live Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Number three Toshusa, down in the warehouses," Sango said.

"Okay, sorry I have to get home now, before I get in trouble," Kagome stated. She turned and hurried off stage and out the door. She slipped into her car and was about to close the door when the door to the Aud opened.

"Kagome-chan!" She heard Miroku call. She turned to him a smiled.

"What's up Miroku-san?" Kagome said once he reached her.

"You dropped something, and I wouldn't want anything to happen to it," Miroku said quietly for just the two of them to hear.

Kagome looked questioningly, then clued in and put her hand in her pocket for her ring. It was gone. Miroku opened his hand and she took it from him. She flushed bright red, completely worried and embarrassed.

"I won't tell anyone about the ring okay. It's obvious you want it kept secret. I won't tell anyone," Miroku said reassuringly.

Kagome smiled, "thank you Miroku-san, so much."

Miroku smiled back and nodded, "You better hurry home to your husband. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble."

"Husband? Oh he's not my husband, fianceé I suppose. But you're right I'd better go, before I'm late. Thank you," Kagome said warily. She shut the doors started the car and sped off towards home.

* * *

Author's Note: The lyrics to the song above belong to Fall out Boy, for their song Thnks Fr Th Mmrs. Site credited for providing the lyrics is azlyrics.

Oh and did you catch it? When Kagome said Taro-sama to Inuyasha? Well she wasn't trying to say his name, that is what you say to someone with a higher rank or social standing than you... like what a waitress would say to a customer.


	3. Danger

**Kagome quietly slipped into the house. It was quiet and dark in the house, too quiet. "Houjou-san?" She called nervously, "Houjou-san are you here, I'm home." There was no answer, it gave her goose bumps. She slipped her shoes off and walked into the kitchen, then to the bathroom. He wasn't home, Kagome wanted to smile but she was too scared. **

**Kagome quickly stripped down to take a shower, the bruises were beginning to show, she winced as she took off her jeans, they irritated the bruises on her legs. She turned the water on to lukewarm and stepped in. The water felt nice on her tense muscles but irritated the bruises on her face and arms. Kagome allowed only a few tears to slide down her cheeks.**

**

* * *

**

The sweet scent of sushi floated through the house, Kagome smiled as she put it on the table along with the wasabi. Her stomach growled but she ignored it and continued to set the table with dishes. She went to the kitchen to get the orange juice and coffee just as tires squealed in the driveway. Kagome shivered then placed the drinks on the table. She quickly adjusted the items on the table and went to greet Houjou at the door. She quickly adjusted the shoes and took a few steps back before kneeling on the tatami mat laying on the wood floor with her hands in her lap. The door opened and he entered, a smile flitted across his face as he saw her kneeling. He walked over to him and lifted his foot. She untied and removed his shoe, then did the same with the other he, then, backed up. She placed the shoes in his spot and sore from her knees to bow for him. He nodded and walked past her toward the washroom. Kagome quickly followed and went to the bedroom to get him his casual clothing. She picked it up from the bed and went to wait at the bathroom door. She stood for ten minutes before she heard the shower turn off then the door opened and he stood wrapped in his robe. She handed him his clothes and he put on his clothes. She followed him to the dining room, pulled out his seat for him and waited until he sat., then went to stand at her chair to wait for him to tell her to sit down. He appraised her outfit and nodded.

"**Sit," Houjou said and Kagome did as he said. **

**She served him his food and drinks before serving herself. He ate heartily as did she.**

"**What did you do today?" Houjou asked her.**

"**I had an interview for a job, It pays well and I will only have to work fro 8:30 am to 3:30 pm so I will be home to make dinner," Kagome replied quietly.**

"**What is it you will be doing?" Houjou asked her.**

"**I am an assistant for an artist," Kagome answered trying not to smile.**

**Houjou stood from the table and Kagome cleaned up. She finished the dishes quickly. Kagome shivered slightly as Houjou yawned, "time for bed," he stated.**

**Kagome nodded and followed him upstairs to the bedroom. She brought him his bed clothes and he changed. She quickly changed into the outfit he had chosen. She pulled back the cover so he could get into bed. She turned the alarm on and walked to her own side of the bed. She climbed into bad and pulled the covers over both of them, she didn't close her eyes yet. His breathing became deep and even and the snoring began. She sighed with relief and closed her eyes and drifted off to an exhausted sleep.**

**A thump woke Kagome with a start. She opened her eyes to see Houjou pulling himself off the floor. She shuddered and tried not to look scared.**

"**Help me you slut!" Houjou yelled. Kagome got up quickly and went to him to pull him off the ground, "bitch, help me!" She guided him to the bed and sat him down. He growled at her with drunken anger in his eyes. She shuddered as his hand came down on her. She yelped and tried not to cry.**

**

* * *

****The wind blew softly as it slipped in the window and ran over the tanned face blowing through the sliver, blonde hair. A soft sigh escaped the man's lips. One molten gold eye opened in curiosity. The other opened as the man sat up, he was unsure of what had awoken him. He felt danger around him but he was obviously safe in the room. Goose bumps ran over his body and he shuddered. He shook his head and growled at himself. Another eye opened across the room, it looked in his direction with concern in it. The other eye opened just as a girl's soft sigh was heard. The second man looked over at her and she settled down. The two men got up from their own bed and walked over to where the balcony was. They both looked out then looked back at each other **

* * *

**Iknow the chapter kinda blows but I have been away for a long time and am working getting back into the swing of story writing.**

**If anyone has thoughts please review and if you have any ideas send me a PM not a review please.**


End file.
